


D.U.I.

by namelesslunitic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: After a night at the bar, Brian drives home drunk and finds Stewie waiting up for him, ready to teach him a lesson about the dangers of drinking and driving.





	D.U.I.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or its characters.

**Are you having a good time?**

The dog was glancing down at his phone reading the latest text from his little boyfriend. Wasn’t this supposed to be his night out with the guys? Yet here was Stewie texting him almost every half hour or so. The canine chuckled. Some people might find that annoying, having your significant other constantly checking in on you, and maybe, in time, Brian would, too. But, for now, he couldn’t help but find it kind of cute. These were still early days, the honeymoon period, as it were. He and Stewie had finally committed fully to each other a couple of months ago, after a series of crazy “one-night-stands”, and this whole new level to their relationship was still so fresh and exciting to him. And, really, Brian probably would have preferred staying with Stewie tonight, but Peter had invited him out, had said it had been awhile since they’d all hung out. And, the man had been right. Still, Brian had been hesitant to accept the offer, at first, and it had actually been Stewie to insist that he take a night to just enjoy some “guy time”.

God, did he miss Stewie, though…

The canine smiled as he began typing out a quick response.

**Yea. It’s aright. We’re at the cla what is new right? Lol**

“H-Hey. Hey, Brrrrrian, y-you texing that new grl of swours?”

The slurred speech of Peter pulled Brian away from his phone, cheeks suddenly getting hot as the father of his infant lover asked him about who he was currently texting.

“Oh! Uhhhh, y-yah. It’s her. She’s just...you know...ch-checking in!”

He laughed nervously and quickly hit send before setting his phone down and hoping the subject would shift to something else.

It didn’t.

“Ch-Checking in? Wh-What is she? Yourrrrr motha?”

Peter began laughing at his own joke, prompting Joe, Quagmire, and Cleveland to join in.

By this point, they were all pretty hammered, so the laughter went on for quite a while, causing Brian to begin feeling awkward. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck as he shook his head.

“Awwww, come o-on, guys. Is that n-necessary?”

The laughter continued as Brian suddenly felt his phone vibrate beside him, causing him to jump slightly. He looked down at the phone and began to reach for it.

Quagmire noticed and began speaking to him, mocking him.

“That her again!? That’s gotta be one annoying chick! But, then again, you never did have very high standards.”

The dog froze and looked up at his rival with a steely gaze.

“W-Watch it, Glenn… Let’s try and keep things civil t-tonight, huh?”

Joe cut in, a hand going up to touch Brian on the shoulder.

“Yeeeeeaaaaah. I know you don’t care much for Brian, Quagmire, but we’re all out here just trying to have a good time.”

He snickered, then, and turned towards the dog with a smirk.

“Though, you do tend to get pretty desperate, Brian. Kind of suspicious that none of us have met this girl, and you won’t even show us a picture or a-anything!”

The dog shrugged the hand off his shoulder and finally picked up his phone, taking a quick glance at the text.

**Ah. The good ole Drunken Clam. I’m not surprised in the slightest, and by the looks of it you’ve already had yourself a few drinks there, love. Do you have a DD?**

“Ohhhhhh, c-come on, Br-Brian, pus dwn the phone, buddy!”

It was Peter again, causing Brian to sigh once more as he went to reply to Stewie.

“Maaaaaan, Brian. That girl done went and got her hooks in you real good.”

The canine slammed his phone down and growled.

“Ok, fine! No more t-texting tonight, but you guys a-are really being huge dicks about this wh-whole thing!”

He held the power button on his phone until he felt it vibrate, indicating that it was powering off. He’d explain to Stewie later. He just couldn’t put up with this for the whole night. He then grabbed the beer in front of him and chugged it before slamming the mug down and calling out towards the bar.

“Hey, Jerome! How about another one over this way!?”

* * *

**So that’s a no about the DD?**

**Brian?**

**Brian, are you getting my texts? A simple yes would be nice…**

**Ok. I guess you’re busy. Get back to me when you can. I love you.**

The dog quickly scrolled through the texts he had missed as he sat in the bathroom stall. It was getting pretty late, now, and he and the guys had all consumed several more beers by this point. Though, Brian had attempted to restrain himself somewhat. It was amazing how much more you cared about your own wellbeing when you knew someone was at home waiting for you.

_Shit. I hope he’s not too mad._

The canine gulped and began typing, having to fight to make sure he hit the right letters.

Maybe he was drunker than he thought…

**Sorry Steve they wee teasin me about the trxin and it was just easer to stop for awhile I’m sry.**

He sent the text immediately, not bothering to look it over as he leaned over and gripped his swimming head.

It didn’t take long for the response to come through. Stewie was still up waiting for him.

**Steve!? Who’s this Steve, Brian!?**

The canine’s heart began racing as he rushed to explain himself. Another text came through as he began typing, though.

**I probably shouldn’t do that, huh? I can tell you’re pretty wasted, babe. :p Didn’t scare you too bad, did I? Lol**

Brian groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before responding.

**You’re a little Ashok**

The phone vibrated only a few seconds later.

**Ha! Ashok? Wow. You must be really hammered, Bry. So, I know you drove everyone there in the Prius, but considering your current state of intoxication I have to assume you all will be taking a cab home?**

Suddenly there was a knock on the stall door.

“Brrrrriiiiiiaaaaan! Y-You dwead in tha or wha?”

_Come on, Peter! It hasn’t been that long!_

He put his phone away and stood up.

“I-I’m comin out, Peder.”

The dog unlocked the stall and walked out to find Peter standing by the sinks, swaying side to side.

“Ahhhhhhh, ter’s my pal. Comeon! Sjoe, passst out in his char, and we’re gunna daw on his face!”

The grown man then giggled like a little girl as he skipped out of the restroom, leaving Brian shaking his head but following nonetheless.

* * *

“C-C’mon, Bian, ill take foever to get a cab now! Is not thaaaaaaat fa! Les jus take ya ca.”

The group of drunk men were shuffling their way out of the bar as Peter continued to pester Brian, trying to convince the dog to drive them back home so they weren’t stuck waiting on a taxi. This whole night had been more of an ordeal than Brian had bargained for, and despite being a little nervous about the idea of driving in his current state, he really was just ready to get home. Stewie was most likely in bed by now, but that did nothing to dissuade the canine’s desires to snuggle in next to his partner for a nice relaxing rest after a long night.

So, he really wasn’t too keen on sitting around with the group and waiting on a cab either…

With a sigh, Brian finally acquiesced.

“F-Fiiiiiiiine. Evewybody in. I’m gunna take it slow, though!”

* * *

It was well past midnight when the Prius finally pulled into the driveway. Brian parked the car and waited for all his passengers to tumble out of the vehicle as they all said their goodbyes and began slowly making their way to their respective homes. Upon realizing that Brian wasn’t following after him, Peter called out to the dog.

“N-Not comin inswide, buddy?”

Brian shook his head.

“I...I’ll be in in a minute…”

The fat man just stood there for a moment before finally shrugging and turning to head inside. Brian waited until everyone had gone inside before he finally cut the engine and stepped out of his car. He wanted to go in alone, didn’t want Peter or anyone seeing him heading into Stewie’s room, even though he was pretty sure the whole family knew he’d been spending all of his nights in there for the past several weeks. He just didn’t want to risk any questions about why the drunk canine felt the best place to go crash for the night was the baby’s room. He’d make sure to get up early enough to go downstairs to get on the couch before anyone caught him this time. He just really needed to be with Stewie at least a little tonight.

_Mmmmm...Stewie…_

He loved that kid so much. He still didn’t quite understand how they had ended up in the situation they were currently in, but he no longer saw the point in questioning the wonderful gift he had been given when he’d realized the most important person in his life was so obviously his soulmate. So many things in his life had suddenly fallen so perfectly into place the moment he had accepted the fact that he and Stewie belonged together, and he knew that he had never been happier.

Stewie made him so happy…

_Tomorrow it’ll just be me and him. All day. Gotta make up for the time I lost toni..._

The dog blinked and realized he was already upstairs and only a few steps away from the door to Stewie’s bedroom.

_Whoa… Must have went on autopilot there for a minute._

He chuckled and proceeded through the door.

The room was pitch black, even the usual light from the window was blocked out due to the curtains having been pulled shut. The dog stood there for a moment, trying to get his bearings in the darkness.

_That’s odd. Stewie usually likes to keep the curtains open…_

He took a step forward, heading in the direction he knew the crib was in.

“Stewie? You awake?”

Suddenly, there was a blinding light that caused Brian to jump back and land flat on his ass. He used his paws to try and block out the brightness that was currently blinding him worse than any dark ever could.

“Ah! What the hell!?”

He heard footsteps approaching accompanied by a faint jingling that reminded him almost of house keys but louder, more weight. His eyes began to adjust, and it soon become apparent that what was blinding him was actually a flashlight.

_What the…?_

“St-Stewie? Is this some kind of cruel joke? Get tha light outta my face!”

He heard the boy chuckle.

“Watch it, sir, or I’ll just have to bring you in for contempt of cop. Now, I’ve been following you for the last few miles, and you’ve been swerving all over the damn place. Tell me, have you been drinking tonight?”

The dog blinked, his eyes adjusting more by the second until he was finally able to see past the light enough to make out the image of Stewie beyond it.

His jaw dropped.

The boy was dressed up in some kind of police uniform meant for a female. It was the works, too. The child had a cute little cop cap over a red-haired wig which was adorning that precious head, and he was wearing a tight-fitting, short-sleeved button up that was paired nicely with a short skirt and belt combo that still allowed the canine to see plenty of leg. The kid was also wearing black gloves, too, as well as some sexy combat boots with heels, and holstered to his hips were a baton and handcuffs.

“Excuse me, sir. I believe I asked you a question. Have you been drinking tonight?”

The canine blinked again, snapping out of the trance he had been in as he admired Stewie’s latest costume.

_So, this is the game you wanna play tonight? Well, alright, then! I’m down for a little sexy cop fun! Knew there was a reason I was with you._

He smirked at the boy and stood up.

“Lookin’ good there, Stewie. If I had known tha roleplay was on the agenda, I would have gotten back home much sooner. Sorry to keep you waitin’.”

The boy frowned and placed a hand on his hip.

“Stewie? Ok, sir, you’re obviously far too intoxicated to be driving anywhere. Read the badge.”

The kid pointed at a badge pinned to his chest.

“I’m Officer Sasha to you. Now, I’m going to ask you again. Have you been drinking tonight? And how much?”

_Oh ho ho. Officer Sasha, huh? Ok, I’ll play along, you little deviant._

The canine shrugged.

“I, uh, may have had a few beers throughout the night.”

The infant lowered his flashlight and gazed at the animal suspiciously.

“A few you say?”

He continued to stare at Brian for a few moments before cutting off his flashlight and making a motion with his hand for the dog to come toward him.

“I’m going to need you to follow me, sir.”

Not needing to be told twice, Brian began walking after Stewie as the baby turned towards the opposite end of the room. His steps were wobbly, and he could feel his head spinning slightly. Before he had been so stuck in his own thoughts that he hadn’t paid much mind to how drunk he was, but now that he was playing the role of the drunk driver, it was starting to hit him all over again. Still, there was no way he was missing out on the fun Stewie had planned for him, no way in hell. He was drunk, but he wasn’t so drunk that it meant he had to miss out on amazing sex with his amazing boyfriend.

He followed Stewie all the way across the room until they were over by the window. He then watched as the baby quickly pulled the curtains apart, finally allowing more light into the dark room. He shielded his eyes again, though not completely as he continued to watch Stewie who proceeded to turn around and point at the ground. The dog looked down and was surprised to see a line of colored tape stretched out on the carpet starting at the window and leading all the way to the crib. He blinked at it.

_Ok… Guess we’re going all the way with this thing._

“Can you please walk that yellow line for me, sir?”

He looked back up at the boy.

_Come on, Stewie… Isn’t this a little much?_

The canine cleared his throat and did his best to fight back slurs as he smirked and took a step towards Stewie, trying to seem suave.

“You know, ossifer, I could walk that line for you, but wouldn’ that just be a waste of time? We both know where thissis going sssafter all.”

The dog reached to place a paw on his little lover’s shoulder but quickly regretted his decision once he felt the baby’s baton striking at his arm.

It hurt.

A lot.

“Ahhhh! Fuck!”

The baton struck again, this time at his leg sending him falling to the ground.

Stewie scoffed at the animal on the ground who was wincing in pain.

“I’ll let you off with a warning for that one. Now, get up and walk the line, _sir_.”

The dog remained writhing around on the floor, body aching in the areas that had been attacked.

_Ok… So, Stewie isn’t really playing around. He’s completely in character. Great…_

Brian slowly stood up, struggling to keep his balance even more now that his leg was sore.

“Ok. Ok. I’lllllll walk your damn line… Just...sssswatch it withssss that thing.”

The infant chuckled before giving the baton a twirl and sliding it back into the holster on his hip.

“What I do with my stick will be entirely up to you, sir.”

Brian just rolled his eyes and turned so that he was standing with both feet on the yellow tape. He took a moment to try and compose himself before slowly taking his first step, wobbling slightly but still able to maintain his balance as he took another. Stewie began walking beside him step for step. The little demon’s eyes were completely focused on him, making the canine more nervous than he probably needed to be.

He just didn’t want to get hit with that baton again…

He had made it about halfway there when Stewie spoke to him again.

“Hmmm. Would you please recite the alphabet backwards?”

The dog stopped midstep, his body shaking a bit as he struggled to keep his balance before setting his foot back down. He sighed.

“Y-You know that’sssss such a bullssshit thing t-to ask someone to do. W-Who c-can esssan do tha-”

“Z. Y. X. W. V. U. T. S. R. Q. P. O. N. M. L. K. J. I. H. G. F. E. D. C. B. A.”

The baby giggled and smirked up at the animal.

“Your turn.”

That smirk almost caused Brian to fall over all on its own.  He stood there swaying for a moment before continuing, his brain working overtime as he tried to pick the right letters to say while walking.

“Uhhhhh, z...y...x…”

He stumbled but quickly caught himself. The crib was so close, he couldn’t lose it now.

“V. Uh, U. T. S.”

He heard the baby snickering beside him, but he chose to ignore it as he continued on.

“R. Q. P. O.”

_Almost there._

He took another step.

“N. M. K. ...N-No, wait… L? D-Did I say L?”

Stewie just shrugged, offering up no comment.

Brian continued with a sigh.

“I...h...g...f...d…”

Finally he reached the end of the line as he took his final step.

“C. B. A! Ha! I did it!”

He threw a fist up into the air before taking a victory leap.

He didn’t land on his feet.

“Oomph!”

The canine instead ended up falling forward and landing flat on the floor. Stewie just stood over him, shaking his head.

“Yes. You most certainly did. You failed spectacularly.”

The dog rolled over and glared at the costumed child.

“Failed! B-But, I walked ssssyour damn line and reccccited tha alphabit backwards. What more do ya want!”

The baby placed a hand on his hip and wagged his finger at the animal.

“You were stumbling all over the place, sir, and you missed a few letters in your recitation.”

Another snicker.

“Which means I’m going to have to write you a citation.”

Brian continued to lie there on the floor as Stewie produced a notepad and pen from seemingly out of nowhere. The boy began writing in the notepad, and the dog just watched on, confused.

_What the hell is going on here?_

“Y-You know, it’sssss no wonder that I was stumblin’ safter you injured my leg, and I st-still say that assssking shomeone to say the alphabet backswards is pretty shitty…”

The baby shut his notepad and put it away.

“Alright, fine. How about we try something a little more definitive, then?”

The infant then pulled out some sort of device.

“Ever taken a breathalyzer test? I’m going to assume yes…”

The canine reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, god… What are we even doin’, Stewie?”

The boy ignored the question.

“Stand up and breath into this, sir.”

Brian groaned but acquiesced.

_There’s definitely sex coming, right? There has to be! Just keep playing along._

He stood up and took a deep breath. Stewie placed the mouthpiece into the dog’s mouth, and Brian began exhaling, stopping when he heard the familiar click of the breathalyzer.

“Ah. There we are.”

Stewie removed the mouthpiece and smiled at the dog.

“Probably the most action that mouth’s gotten all night, huh?”

The dog raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

_Ok… That was flirting, right? Is this… Is this my cue?_

He considered trying to make another move on “Officer Sasha”, but he was still very aware of that baton. The dog continued to debate with himself as Stewie awaited the results of his test.

After a few seconds, the device beeped, and Stewie read the reading.

“.126.”

He shook his head.

“That’s well over the limit, sir. I hope you understand that I’m going to have to take you in. We’ll send someone out to retrieve your car.”

The baby looked at the dog, and a silence fell over the room as Brian continued to debate on how to make his approach.

Finally, he cleared his throat and put on that charming smile of his.

_Might as well go for it._

“I...I understand officer, but...maybe there’ssss a little something I could do for you? And...in return you can just let me off with a warning?”

He gulped before taking a step towards Stewie who was looking at him quite suspiciously.

“Are you seriously offering to bribe me, sir…?”

_Come on! Play along, Stewie! I don’t have all night here!_

The canine grew bolder, paw going out to touch Stewie’s shoulder. It landed there with no resistance. So far, so good.

“I...I swouldn’t call it a bribe esactly. More like, uh, exchanging of favorssss.”

The infant’s eyes went wide. He reached up and grabbed the canine’s wrist.

“Are you… Are you coming on to me!?”

Brian went to answer, but he was cut off when Stewie proceeded to spin him around. The boy used the hold he had on the dog’s wrist to pin an arm behind his back as he pushed the animal down onto his knees.

“So, you’re looking to add sexual assault to your charges, too, I see.”

Brian hung his head, trying to keep from reacting to the pain of having his arm pinned so uncomfortably.

“Oh, come on, Stewie!”

The baby pushed his arm up, causing it to hurt more.

“I told you my name is Officer Sasha, sir!”

Brian turned his head around just in time to watch as Stewie grabbed the handcuffs with his free hand. The infant proceed to handcuff the dog’s paws behind his back.

“And you are going to be spending your night in a jail cell where you won’t be able to hurt yourself or anyone else. So, tell me, was getting behind the wheel while you were so intoxicated really worth it? Hmmm?”

The handcuffs locked, and Stewie spun the canine around again so that they were now facing each other, the baby glaring at him with his arms folded over his chest. Brian sat there, drunk, disoriented, and confused. Was it just really good acting on Stewie’s part, or was the boy coming across as genuinely angry with him? He looked up at the infant, eyes glazed over from the booze, feeling incredibly guilty all of a sudden.

“I...I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

The boy continued to stare him down, foot starting to tap on the floor.

“Is that so? Won’t happen again? Well, I would hope so. Lord help you should I ever need to pull you over for this again.”

Brian’s head fell again, hanging there in shame, unable to stand the glare of his partner’s eyes.

“It was stupid. ...I was stupid.”

He chanced another peek at Stewie and was surprised to see that the boy’s expression had softened a bit.

“Yes… Yes, you were. It’s a very stupid thing to do.”

The arms unfolded, and the child kneeled down so that they were now at eye-level.

“What would have happened if I hadn’t come along and you had gotten into a bad accident or something? You could die, sir, and I’m sure you have people out there who would be devastated to find out that you wouldn’t be coming home for such a stupid reason.”

The boy sighed and looked at the canine seriously.

“It’s about more than just you, you know?”

Suddenly, Brian felt like he understood what this was all about.

“I...I know…”

He sighed.

“I have ssssomeone who would be...very upset if something happened to me. I sh-should remember that.”

The baby smiled and nodded his head.

“Well, I’m happy to hear you say that, sir. I hope that you remember this the next time you’re tempted to get behind the wheel.”

The infant tilted his head then as his smile shifted into more of a smirk.

“You know...maybe it’s just the light out here or something, but you’re actually kind of cute when you’re pathetic and helpless.”

The canine’s ears perked up at this, his heartbeat speeding up a little.

_Ok. Now, I KNOW that was my cue._

He shifted a bit, trying to compose himself into looking more respectable as he responded.

“Y-You think I’m c-cute?”

His tail started to wag, earning a little laugh from Stewie as he noticed.

“Eh, you’re not that rough on the eyes.”

He reached out and began scratching behind the canine’s ear. Brian’s leg immediately began twitching as much as it could in his current position. Stewie laughed again.

“Awwwww. You’re just an incapacitated, drunk doggy, aren’t ya? I could just do whatever I want with you, right now, and there’s absolutely nothing you’d be able to do, is there?”

The boy snickered and leaned in closer. Brian’s body went tense.

“Maybe I could have a little fun with you. After all, it has been a _really_ long night, and I could use the stress relief. How’s that sound? You wouldn’t tell anyone would you?”

The boy pouted his lips slightly before bursting out into laughter.

“Not that anyone would believe your word over mine, anyway.”

He crawled in closer and pushed Brian down onto his back. The canine could already feel himself growing more and more aroused by the second.

_Yes! This is what I’ve been waiting for! Do your worst, kid!_

Stewie sat there watching the animal who was now smiling a goofy-looking, lopsided grin.

“You seem to like where this is going.”

The infant grabbed his baton and placed it against one of Brian’s thighs. The dog whimpered at the contact and began to buck upwards, his arousal finally becoming visually apparent as the tip of his cock slid out of its sheath.

Stewie sighed.

“That’s it? Really? You’re going to make this entirely too easy…”

The boy shrugged and began rubbing the baton up and down the canine’s leg, watching with great interest as Brian’s own natural baton began to rise up. All the while, the dog was just writhing around on the ground in the most perverse way. He didn’t care. He was absolutely dying for this now.

Once Brian was at full-mast, the child reached a hand out towards the length, tiny, glove-covered fingers making contact as they lightly brushed up and down the flesh.

“My word...that’s quite the tool you have there...sir…”

The baby licked his lips and slid in a little closer. Brian watched him and began trying to shimmy his way in closer, moving his hips in an attempt to angle his cock towards his captor.

“Y-You look a little hungry there, Officer Sassssha.”

He thrusted forward and whined when he still wasn’t quite able to reach the kid.

“I-I think you should sssshuck it.”

A hint of red appeared on the child’s cheeks, but his steely gaze never faltered as he responded to the horny animal.

“Maybe I will. This isn’t about what you want, though, so how about you keep your opinions to yourself and let me have my way with you in whatever manner I damn well please.”

He took his baton and struck the dog’s thigh, earning another whimper.

“Be a good boy, now, and take whatever is given to you. You’re lucky that anything is happening tonight at all.”

Brian’s cock was throbbing, aching for something more by now, but he could tell that Stewie was being pretty serious so he did his best to behave as he nodded his head and awaited Stewie’s next move.

That didn’t come for a while, Stewie just remained sitting there, baton rubbing up and down the canine’s leg as his eyes remained glued to the turgid, leaking flesh in front of him. All the while, Brian tried his best to remain still and silent, though he couldn’t help but let a few sounds out every now and then.

Stewie eventually let out a thoughtful hum as he set the baton down and moved to take a seat directly between Brian’s legs. The child took a finger and ran it up the length, collecting a decent amount of the liquid that was pouring out of the captive animal before bringing it up to his lips and sticking a tongue out to taste it.

“Mmmmmm.”

Brian watched him with wide, wild eyes.

_Jesus Christ he is such tease…_

The boy then inserted his finger into his mouth and began sucking lewdly, eyes moving up to meet Brian’s as he slurped at the digit. Brian’s eyes shut, lids closing tightly as he slammed the back of his head against the carpet.

_So evil...I LOVE it!_

He opened his eyes again just in time to see Stewie releasing his finger. The baby smirked at him and then reached out to take hold of Brian’s cock, his hand starting to slowly move up and down.

“You’re so desperate for more. It’s adorable. I’m actually pretty tempted to just leave you wanting.”

He giggled and leaned forward so that he was hovering over Brian, their faces inches apart.

“Yes. I could just leave you like this, all hard and desperate for more, letting the fact that more isn’t coming just eat away at you. It would be such sublime torture. Maybe I’ll even get myself off right in front of you to add insult to injury. I’m certainly thinking about it.”

The dog gasped, his body practically vibrating as he was overcome with such intense want for his little lover. What if Stewie actually did that to him, though?

_No! I’ll lose my mind! You can’t!_

He went to protest, unable to hold back, but he was immediately silenced as Stewie went in to kiss him tenderly, tiny lips molding over his and working sweetly against him. He could feel all the love and affection Stewie had for him coming through, and it made his heart beat all the faster as he eagerly kissed back.

_Ohhhhhh...Stewie…_

As they continued to make out on the floor, Stewie just kept pumping Brian up and down, a slick thumb occasionally going up to rub at the tip, an action that earned a moan from the dog every time.

Brian’s hips began bucking again, and Stewie finally pulled away, a smile on his face as he looked down at the canine.

“Then again, it would also be such a shame to waste such an eager, hard cock.”

Brian nodded his head fervently in agreement.

_Yes. It would. It would. It would!_

The infant chuckled and then shimmied his way down Brian’s body until his head was right next to Brian’s length. The boy sighed happily and leaned in to give the side of the shaft a soft peck with his lips, moaning hungrily as he did so.

Brian gritted his teeth, about at his breaking point.

_Come on… Just a little more. I know you fucking want it!_

The boy then began leaving a series of kisses all up and down the dog’s cock, tongue occasionally lolling out to lap at the flesh and whatever essence was there.

Brian groaned in relief.

_Oh, god, yes…_

The kisses soon became pure licks as Stewie rolled over to lie on his tummy, eyes closing as he indulged in his treat.

“Mmmm. Oh, I definitely made the right choice. This is positively delightful.”

He traced his tongue up and down the length, Brian writhing underneath him as he moved up and began circling the tip with it, applying the slightest pressure to the slit there before venturing back down to repeat the process again and again.

Brian hummed happily, goofy grin returning to his face as his tongue fell out. He began panting heavily, in total heaven as Stewie lavished him with the most perverse love anyone may have ever known.

“Ohhhhhh, St- I mean, officer. That feels sho nice.”

Stewie said nothing in response as he shifted again and began to take the rod into his mouth slowly, humming around it erotically as he descended further and further. Brian went stiff and had to fight to not begin thrusting like mad.

_Yeeeeeeeeessssss!_

The baby wasted no time as he began bobbing his head up and down, little hand going to rub at the front of his skirt as he continued to moan with the organ firmly in his mouth.

Under normal circumstances, this was the point in which Brian would be unable to keep himself from grabbing onto Stewie’s head, if no other reason than it was just something to hold onto as Stewie rocked his world. But, with his paws still handcuffed, that was impossible, and that only made things even hotter due to how frustrating it was. He couldn’t keep himself from struggling with his restraints, but it was just no use. These handcuffs were the real deal. There was no getting out of them. He really was completely at Stewie’s mercy here.

Stewie continued to suck him off like a goddamn pro...which he was. That was one of the things Brian had learned pretty quickly. He’d had plenty of good blowjobs in his day, but as soon as he had experienced what Stewie had to offer, it was all over. That kid could tend to his cock any day. He didn’t give a damn.

“Ohhhhh, yeeeeeees! That’s so good, baby!”

The child pulled up and off of the dog with a pop, licking his lips to collect the excess pre and saliva before responding.

“I know. I’m amazing.”

He reached into the pocket on his shirt and produced a small bottle that Brian immediately recognized as lube.

“I’m going to ride you, now. Just need to make the necessary preparations first.”

The infant popped the bottle open and poured some onto Brian’s dick before closing it and placing it back in his pocket. The canine winced a little at the cold sensation, but it passed quickly once Stewie grabbed him again and began smearing the liquid all over. The boy took Brian in both of his hands and began eagerly working the lube up and down.

“Mmmmm. Can’t wait to get this thing inside me.”

Brian felt his toes curling as he moaned loudly.

“Ohhhhhhh. Can’t wait to be inside you…”

He was just barely able to make out the sound of a giggle coming from the infant as he felt those wonderful hands retreating, leaving him to whimper in frustration.

“Patience, sir.”

The baby crawled up so that he was sitting on Brian’s stomach before reaching back to take the cock in his hand again.

“Ok. Let me just adjust slightly…”

He raised up his hips and moved back. Brian watched as his dick disappeared under Stewie’s skirt, and once he felt the flesh of Stewie’s ass touching his tip, it finally hit him that Stewie hadn’t been wearing underwear this whole damn time. They were going to fuck while the boy stayed in costume.

_Oh my god. I love you so much…_

Stewie placed the dog’s bone between his cheeks and began grinding against it, hips rolling sensually as the lube did its work and began slicking up his backside. He grinned saucily at this partner and gave him a flirty wink.

“I can feel you throbbing against me. It’s turning me on so much.”

The canine began moving against Stewie, reveling in the sweet friction of skin on skin.

“W-Want you sho baaaaaaad.”

The infant chuckled.

“I can tell, sir. It’s very flattering.”

The child kept rubbing himself against the canine for a moment longer before halting his movements. He moved Brian’s cock so that the tip was just barely grazing his opening, shivering as the two areas made contact. He looked at the animal and sighed happily.

“Ahhhhh... Got this dog right where I want him.”

He then began to move backwards, pressing himself against the organ until he achieved penetration. The two moaned in unison as the first few inches slid in effortlessly, Stewie’s body shaking on top of Brian’s as he began to breath heavily. Brian, meanwhile, was trying his best to push up against the boy, but Stewie was holding him so firmly in place that he basically had no control over his own entry. He groaned, arousal and frustration working in tandem to drive his fuzzy mind crazy. Before long, Stewie was seated on him all the up to his knot, and he wanted more than anything to just start humping this fucking kid.

_So good… Stewie feels so good… Wanna fuck him… God, just let me go so I can fuck you!_

The dog began whining involuntarily.

Stewie just snickered.

“Your desperation pleases me.”

He began moving up and down, never releasing his tight grip on the dog’s dick.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh, St-Saaaaassshhhhha.”

Stewie replied through panting breath.

“That’s...Officer Sasha...to you...sir!”

He gave Brian’s cock a hard squeeze and began moving up and down faster.

Brian howled out in response, still fighting to move against Stewie freely even though the effort was completely futile.

The boy chuckled sinisterly as he continued to ride the dog like a living dildo.

“Struggle all you want. I’m the one in control here, boy. Sasha is getting what SHE wants. Don’t start getting belligerent on me now. I’ll just add it to the charges you’ve already racked up.”

Brian kicked his legs, a desperate attempt to feel some kind of control as Stewie continued to ride him at a pace that was still much too slow to be completely satisfying. He whimpered again, hating the sound but simply unable to fight his baser instincts in this moment.

“You’re such a l-little deviant. I’m… I’m going to get you back for this.”

The baby squeezed him again and slowed down his movements, causing Brian to howl loudly once more.

“Get me back? Is that a threat, sir? Because, trust me, you definitely don’t want to get charged with threatening a police officer. The boys down at the precinct won’t take too kindly to that.”

The canine shook his head and growled.

“F-Fuck ‘em! If you want t-to take it assss a threat you go right ahead. I mean it. I’m going to make you...make you pay for thisssss.”

Stewie stopped moving altogether.

Brian glared at the little demon and bared his teeth.

Stewie just smirked.

“I look forward to seeing you try, dog.”

With that said, Stewie began moving up and down again, faster than before, using his free hand for support on Brian’s chest as he began riding the dog’s cock with reckless abandon.

Brian began kicking his legs wildly, body writhing aggressively underneath Stewie as he continued trying to buck upwards.

“Oh, yes! Yes! There we go! Ride me, baby!”

He could feel Stewie’s grip weakening, but it was still too much resistance. Stewie was riding him roughly, bouncing up and down with incredible speed as he panted heavily. It was only a matter of time before the kid released him. He knew Stewie couldn’t keep this up for too long.

“Ohhhhhh, I’m riding, sweetheart, and I’m not stopping until I’ve gotten everything I want out of you!”

Brian chuckled as he felt Stewie’s grip slip a little more.

“S-So that’s salllll I am to you? Just some object for you to use and th-then toss ashide?”

The boy shrugged, grin still as cocky as ever.

“Maybe that’s all I want you for. You really going to ever turn me down? Isn’t this just too. Fucking. Good!”

The child began rotating his hips as he moved, earning a yelp from his captive and causing him to chuckle once again.

“As if. You’ll never be able to say no to me. I’ve got my hooks in you, and you’ll never be able to dig them out. You’re all mine, now.”

_Yes! Yes, it’s true! I can never go back! You’re all I want, Stewie!_

He was so caught up in the sensations he was experiencing that he didn’t even notice when Stewie finally let him go.

“Now, show me how bad you want me, boy. You have my permission.”

Brian’s eyes opened wide as pure desire and instinct took over. He began bucking his hips like mad, experiencing the greatest relief he’d ever known just by simply having the freedom to move again.

Stewie actually squealed as the canine began to work his tool in and out of him at such a rapid pace. He leaned over, bracing himself with both hands now in an attempt to keep his balance as Brian caused him to bounce up and down roughly.

“Ahhhhh! There we go! That’s how I like it! Go crazy, doggy! You’ve earned it!”

The animal growled and planted his feet on the ground as he began thrusting even more wildly and sporadically. This caused Stewie to cry out in pure glee yet again as he fell over and wrapped his arms around his lover, content to just enjoy the ride for the time being.

“Yyyyyyyeeeeeessssssss, Brrrrrriiiiiiiiaaaaaannnnn…”

Hearing his name pouring out of his partner’s mouth so sensually was simply the most satisfying thing in the world. He completely lived for that now. Few things were able to inflate his ego in quite the same way that making Stewie absolutely melt did. It spurred him on even more as his inevitable climax grew nearer and nearer.

“Yeah! You like that!? E-Even with my handssss tied behind my back, I can st-still give you everything you n-need and more!”

The infant grabbed two handfuls of fur and buried his face in Brian’s chest, causing his next words to come out quiet and muffled.

“Jeez. You got cocky quick.”

The baby then fought to sit up, a devilish grin on his face as he reached off to the side and grabbed his baton.

Brian watched him carefully, never slowing down as he considered the action suspiciously.

A sinister giggle emitted from the boy as he grabbed the bottle from his pocket again and began pouring lube onto the baton.

“I’m curious about something.”

And that was all that was said before Stewie tossed the bottle aside and leaned back. He placed the baton against Brian’s backside and began rubbing the lube covered stick against Brian’s ass.

“Awrooooo!?”

The canine jumped in surprise, stopping his thrusting for a brief moment as he stared daggers at the child on top of him.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

He began thrusting again, unable to bring himself to stop completely no matter how nervous this latest turn of events was making him. Stopping now would be such utter torture.

Stewie smirked and began pressing the end of the baton against Brian’s opening.

“You’re in no position to be making demands, sir. If you want to cum, you’re going to have to go along with everything I have in mind.”

He pushed the baton so that some of it slid into Brian. The animal grimaced, but his hips never stopped.

“St-Stewie… No… Please… I don’t want that…”

Stewie pushed the baton in further.

Brian began breathing erratically, his body vibrating underneath the baby.

“I don’t entirely buy that. You seem to still be going pretty strong. I bet I can make you cum harder than you ever have with this thing in your ass. Just relax and let it happen, babe.”

Realizing that there was no getting out of this sinister plot of Stewie’s, Brian tried his best to calm down, continuing to ram himself in and out of the baby as he braced himself for further penetration.

Stewie waited a few moments before pressing the baton in more, slowly pushing it in inch by inch, stopping occasionally when there was slight resistance but quickly working past it as Brian relaxed his muscles and accepted his fate.

Brian clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. It was such an odd sensation, and he was trying his best to just focus on the incredible feeling of his cock inside of Stewie. But, as the baton ventured deeper and deeper, the inital discomfort began to ebb away, leaving behind an oddly satisfying full feeling. The baton slid in another inch or so, and before long, he was moaning out loud, toes curling in ecstacy.

_Oh. My. GOD!_

He opened his eyes to see Stewie grinning at him cockily.

“Ah. There it is. You feel it, don’t you? I knew you’d like it.”

Stewie let go of the baton then, allowing it to rest inside of the dog as he then leaned forward and began bouncing up and down in time with Brian’s thrusts. The child groaned lewdly as he bit his lower lip and began working his hips against Brian desperately.

The dog knew that body language. Stewie was getting close. Unfortunately, so was he. All the combined sensations were driving him closer and closer to orgasm, and he could only hope that he would last long enough to bring Stewie to satisfaction.

_Talk dirty to him! Stewie is always such a sucker for that!_

“Y-You gonna cum while riding my d-dick, baby?”

Stewie shut his eyes and nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Mmmmmmhmmmmm… Doggy is gonna make me cum so good.”

_God-DAMN! How is this kid so hot!?_

“Y-Yeah. I bet you a-are…”

His mind was so fuzzy and preoccupied with his own pleasure that coming up with even basic things to say in the moment was proving to be extremely difficult. It didn’t matter for much longer, though. A few thrusts later, Brian felt that pleasure swell to a peak, and he was left with no choice but to succumb to it.

“Ohhhhhhh, fuuuuuuuuuuck!”

The dog began erupting inside of his young lover, cock pulsing violently as he convulsed, ass clenching and unclenching around the baton and creating the most intense combination of sensations he had ever experienced. Stewie went still on top of him, and he felt the boy suddenly grab his fur tightly again as a loud cry was heard.

“Ahhhhhhh! Yeeeeeees, Briiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaan…”

He felt Stewie clench around him then as the boy’s body began shaking like a vibrator, a clear indication that Stewie had reached the end of the road along with him. For the next several seconds, seconds that felt like minutes to the two lovers, the dog and baby allowed the intense sensations of their respective orgasms to wash over them, waves and waves of pleasure overwhelming them both until the powerful feelings began to slowly fade away. Eventually, Stewie fell forward, collapsing into Brian’s chest as he rode out the remaining moments of his climax. It was around then that the canine’s body went completely limp, his legs giving out as he collapsed like a ragdoll onto the floor. His chest rose and fell, moving Stewie up and down soothingly as he began breathing steadily again, and it was in that position that the pair spent the next several minutes basking in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking.

Brian could feel himself beginning to drift off, but he fought to remain conscious, fearing what would happen should the family wake up to find him and Stewie like this. Luckily, Stewie eventually stirred, his head tilting up so that his eyes met Brian’s, a sweet smile of contentment on his lips. It was a nice moment that only lasted briefly as, soon after, Stewie was moving to pull himself off of the canine still inside him, the pair of them hissing in response to the sensitivity of feeling the organ slowly being removed, a thin strand of semen remaining as the only thing connecting them once it was completely out. The baby then crawled forward and gave the dog a quick peck on the lips before hoping up from on top of the animal. He walked on wobbly legs back over to the area between Brian’s legs, stopping for a moment to look at the situation going on down there. He snorted and spoke mostly to himself.

“Well...that certainly opens up quite a few new doors for us to explore now, doesn’t it?”

The child kneeled down then and spoke to the dog without diverting his gaze.

“Brace yourself, babe. It’s coming out.”

Brian’s mind was still pretty hazy, so he wasn’t quite sure what Stewie was referring to. He blinked in confusion, but it was soon clear what Stewie had been talking about when he felt the baton slowly being pulled out of him.

“Aaaaa-aaaaaahhhhhh…”

The canine still wasn’t too sure to how feel about that particular part of their night, but he had to admit one thing.

He hadn’t entirely disliked this latest bout of experimentation...

“Ok, boy. Sit up. Fun’s over.”

Stewie was pulling him up into a sitting position, now, and as soon as he was off of his back, Brian became acutely aware of just how numb his arms had gotten as blood began rushing back into his limbs, creating a strange and slightly uncomfortable tingling sensation. He wasn’t able to focus on that much, though. Stewie was then immediately pulling him up to his feet, and the dog was simply too tired and drowzee to fight. He stood up and began following Stewie as he was led across the room, his eyes barely open and occasionally falling shut as he walked. The next thing he felt was Stewie directing him to kneel down, and then, he was suddenly shoved forward, landing on a surface that he knew was definitely not carpet. The shock was enough to get him to open his eyes fully, and he was able to realize where Stewie had led him just in time to hear the door being shut and locked.

“Wh-What!? N-No! Not the kennel! I hate the kennel!”

He turned around and walked on all fours up the door, pressing his snout against the metal gate as he stared at Stewie sadly.

The boy just shook his head.

“I told you I was going to have to take you in, sir. You’ll just have to remain here until you sober up, and then, hopefully, you’ll be able to get a family member to post bail or something. I’m sorry, but the law is the law.”

The infant shrugged then and turned to walk away.

Brian whimpered.

“St-Stewie! I said I was sorry! It won’t happen again! Just don’t leave me in here all night, please!”

He watched as the boy began to undress and clean up. It wasn’t until Stewie had changed into his sleeper that he finally addressed the dog again.

“Goodnight, Brian.”

And with that, the baby climbed up into his crib to go to bed.

Brian whimpered again but refrained from begging anymore. Stewie’s mind was obviously made up, so with a sigh, the dog did his best to get into a comfortable position before lying down on the cold plastic of the kennel and closing his eyes, his only saving grace being that it wasn’t long before he was in a deep if fitful sleep.


End file.
